72 things not to do in a Hetalia Meeting
by A.C. the pink brit
Summary: Just 72 things you cant do in a hetali meeting...or anywhere else for that matter 52  Don't pop-up from random places shouting "HERE'S JOHNY!"


72 things not to do in a Hetalia meeting...or anywhere else

1) Do not blackmail England to buy you food...  
2) ...even if you say you have pictures of him naked...  
3) ..that you got from France...  
4) Don't doodle on the meeting plans...  
5) ...even if Germany looks hilarious in a tutu  
6) Don't poke Italy with a stick  
7) Don't switch places with Canada  
8) Don't giggle if anyone mentions the word "Duty"  
9) Don't shout "I am the Hero" before America gets the chance  
10) ...though he might pelt you with hamburgers  
11) Don't give everyone a goody bag filled with playboy magazine's when they leave...  
12) ...it gives France idea's  
13) Don't ask "Is that your final answer" to Japan every time he finishes a sentence  
14) Don't find some way to sit on china...  
15) ...without getting hit by a wok and ladle  
16) Don't put Sealands baby pictures on YouTube  
17) Don't steal England's tea...  
18) ...then force him to strip...  
19) ...if he doesn't strip show EVERYONE his punk photo's...  
20) ...make sure you don't give England his old punk guitar...  
21) ...he may have a urge to hit you with it...  
22) ...or worse  
23) Don't sing "Milkshake" and then yell at everyone for not knowing the words  
24) Don't ask Hungary if she's hungry  
25) Don't sit on Busby's chair...  
26) ...cause Russia is already sitting on it and you'll squish him  
27) Don't ask France to get pictures of Santa drunk...  
28) ...again  
29) Don't ask everyone to sing their national anthems...  
30) ...you'll get bored halfway through Greece'  
31) Don't ask Greece why his anthem has 158 verse's...  
32) ...don't shorten it either  
33) Don't exclaim you are the one and only  
34) Don't sell cookies...  
35) ...don't eat the cookies loudly  
36) Don't ask America why George Bush was drinking milkshakes while hurricane Katrina destroyed many homes...  
37) ...because America was drinking milkshakes with him  
38) Don't preach the bible  
39) Don't play the harmonica  
40) Don't shout we have 40 things to annoy you!  
41) Don't bet Prussia you can fit your fist in your mouth  
42) Don't every time someone sits down shout "BOOM"  
43) Don't shout "It wasn't your fault you killed your family, IT WAS SATAN" And point at Austria  
44) Don't say in this every room your first 17 children were born on the table...  
45) ...don't say your six years old either  
46) Don't tell Poland the world will destroy in "5, 4 , 3, 2" and never get to 1  
47) Don't try to steal Switzerland's shoes...  
48) ...don't lick the shoes...  
49) ...even if they taste like IKEA  
50) Don't walk around like and elderly person  
51) Don't ask "Do you mind if I do my Eminem impression?" then bring out a chainsaw and a mask.  
52) Don't pop-up from random places shouting "HERE'S JOHNY!"  
53) Don't explain your plans of world domination to a plant...  
54) ...don't throw leaves if the nations are watching you  
55) don't cry on Iggy's shoulder saying "WHY DOSNT YOUR FAIRY FRIEND GO OUT WITH ME!"  
56) Don't complain that you can't order McDonalds by phone...  
57) ...don't walk out of the meeting and come back with McDonalds...  
58) ...you'd only make America hungry  
59) Don't rap to Lady Gaga  
60) Don't sing to Lady Gaga  
61) Don't dance to Lady Gaga  
62) Don't strip to Lady Gaga...  
63) ...again it gives France Ideas  
64) Don't say that Lady Gaga is your mother  
65) Don't quote star wars...  
66) ...even if your father really is Darth Vader  
67) Don't do the Macarena with Russia  
68) ...he might get his pitchfork...  
69) ...its shinny and scares me...  
70) Don't prepare a long speech on bread...  
71) ...don't eat bread during the speech...  
72) ...every 3 seconds during the speech change your accent

If you managed to get to the bottom of this list, CONGRATSULATIONS! you now are allowed to review  
I don't mind flames, they light up my pot of water so i can has teas with Iggy!

-A.C., over and out-


End file.
